


[勋苗+宰胜/pwp]人间麻薯柳会胜

by Bubble0531



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M, all苗, 勋苗, 宰胜 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble0531/pseuds/Bubble0531
Summary: 他们正忘情地接吻，看来是太过投入以至于连门被打开都没能察觉。被子的一边滑落下来，露出赤裸的脊背。“你们在干什么？”第三个人的突然出现吓了两人一跳。
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Yoo Hoeseung, Kim Jaehyun/Yoo Hoeseung
Kudos: 15





	[勋苗+宰胜/pwp]人间麻薯柳会胜

**Author's Note:**

> *勋苗+宰胜3p预警！！！  
> *ooc＆私设预警！！！  
> *pwp，本质爽文，后背注意！  
> *勿上升，勿转出  
> (依旧是19年底开始写的)  
> 新年第一车，大家鼠年快乐🎉！注意身体健康，勤洗手，远离人群聚集处，保护好自己(ง •̀_•́)ง

WARNING: 对受方含有少量女性比喻，注意避雷

——

金宰铉又溜进柳会胜房间拍他睡觉时的照片。  
过了回归期的柳苗苗又重新变得圆润起来，金宰铉不禁感叹果然还是肉嘟嘟的小脸可爱。虽然不想承认，但不得不说，这都要归功于车勋。虽然在节目上吐槽柳会胜为什么总是在吃，但要真算起来，他一个人投喂忙内的次数比金宰铉和李承协加起来还多，只要是自己觉得好吃的东西就一定要先给柳会胜尝一尝。  
孩子在每天美味营养的料理投喂下被养得很好：奶白奶白的皮肤吹弹可破，苹果肌上堆满了胶原蛋白，整个人缩在米白被子里活像个牛奶麻薯团子，谁看了不想上手揉两把？  
真的好想来一口，金宰铉心想。事实上他也真的这么做了，轻轻地咬了一口小孩的脸颊。未曾想到把柳会胜弄醒了。  
“啊，宰铉哥——”小孩还没睡醒的声音变得比平时更加软糯，透着一股甜甜的奶气。  
西八，这谁还忍得住。况且自己本来就一直对他怀揣着不纯的心思。金宰铉钻进被窝，心说先把小奶团子搂在怀里好好揉两把再说。揉着揉着金宰铉这双这不安分的手就摸到了柳会胜屁股上。别说，这两团肉还真对得起小孩每天吃的那么多饭，就算隔着睡裤也能感受到他臀部的圆润饱满。  
金宰铉的手掌大且温热，此刻包裹在他的两瓣臀肉上颇具色情意味地来回揉捏，将手心温度连带着空气中弥漫的躁动因子一起沿着柳会胜的血液从下身蔓延上头。柳会胜半梦半醒间眯着眼哼哼唧唧地享受，双颊渐渐染上薄薄一层情动的红晕，耳尖都像要滴出血来。  
不知何故，小孩突然猛的一个激灵，像鸵鸟一样把脑袋埋进金宰铉胸前，挣扎着远离金宰铉的身体，连声音都立刻变得清醒。  
“哥，别闹了哥……你…你先出去吧，我马上就起来。”  
看着眼前小孩把背弓得像个虾似的防御姿势，金宰铉用他的聪明脑袋思考三秒想明白原因后，露出一个见褶不见眼的笑容。  
“不喜欢吗？我看我们会胜刚才挺舒服的呀，不然身体怎么会有反应呢？”金宰铉偏过头贴着怀里人的耳廓用气音调笑道。  
“没关系，用不着感到羞耻，大早上的是正常生理现象啊，”况且这也是我的目的。他在心里悄悄补充一句。  
金宰铉把小孩毛茸茸的脑袋从怀里捞出来，额头鼻尖相触拉近距离，两个人的身体倏然贴紧。触碰到另一个不属于自己的炽热硬物，柳会胜这才发觉两人下身处于同样糟糕的状况。  
“会胜啊，不要害怕。听我说。”金宰铉用他的欧式桃花大双深情地凝视着柳会胜，收起节目上搞怪那一套，认真起来他对自己的脸还是很有自信的。  
“我对会胜的喜欢很早不止是哥哥对弟弟的喜欢。虽然珍惜现在，但是那种不满足想要更多的心情，或许能够理解吗？”  
小心翼翼地试探至少没有获得负面反应，金宰铉大胆地更进一步。  
“我们会胜呢？喜欢哥哥吗？”  
啊，喜欢吗？大概是喜欢的吧，柳会胜想。不然为什么面对宰铉哥一系列同性间过分亲密的举动，自己没有半点儿抗拒反而内心夹杂着紧张害羞和一份隐隐的期待呢？  
柳会胜迟疑地点了点头，金宰铉立刻像得到主人表扬的大型金毛犬一样肉眼可见地兴奋起来，一会儿亲亲脸蛋，一会儿嗅嗅颈窝，直至开始舔弄他的耳廓。  
口中吐出的潮湿温热气息夹杂着愈发粗重的呼吸声冲击耳膜，就算单纯如母胎solo的柳会胜也足以明白其中的性暗示。  
“可以吗？”金宰铉开口声音哑得不像话。  
“……承协哥在隔壁，会被听到的。”明明是陈述事实的话语此刻不知为何听上去像是欲拒还迎。  
“不用担心，承协哥一大早就去作曲室写歌了。”最后的借口也变得不成立，柳会胜分不清自己究竟是不能拒绝还是不想拒绝。既然也的确不只是对普通哥哥的喜欢，那就索性接受好了，不要再看他人眼色，跟从内心放纵一次。

与此同时，我们车勋大厨正在厨房里苦恼早饭是吃炒年糕还是年糕汤。  
“啊，不知道了。还是让会胜决定吧。”  
猫咪轻手轻脚地来到忙内房间门口，本想悄悄地看看柳会胜可爱的睡颜再叫醒他，没想到把门拧开一条缝后溢出的却是令人脸红心跳的暧昧声响。  
“哥哥…唔……”  
金宰铉伏在柳会胜身上，两人正忘情地接吻，看来是太过投入以至于连门被打开都没能察觉。被子的一边滑落下来，露出赤裸的脊背。  
“你们在干什么？”  
第三个人的突然出现吓了两人一跳，一时间没有人开口回答。  
“你们在干什么。”车勋冷着脸站在门口，生生将疑问句重复成肯定句的语气。  
“呀！金宰铉！”  
被大声叫名字的人这才回过神来，还不忘帮身下人把被子拉到脖颈再回头对峙。  
“别那样看着我，会胜自己同意的。”  
“你同意了和他做爱？”车勋大跨步走到床前，用被粉丝称为“死亡凝视”的眼神盯着柳会胜。  
完了，猫咪又生气了。  
柳会胜被盯得心里发虚，好像又回到了他刚加入的那段时期，对这位哥哥是又爱又怕。  
“哈真是疯了。柳会胜，他给你灌了什么迷魂汤说服你的？！”  
“因为…因为是正常的生理需求，感觉来了就没法停下……而且，我也喜欢宰铉哥……”不知道是因为自己也觉得荒唐还是心虚，他声音越说越小。  
不过声音再小还是被面前人听得清清楚楚。  
“哈，我记得会胜也说过喜欢我吧？那么我呢？和我做也可以吗？”车勋捏着柳会胜的脸，居高临下地看着他。  
“…………如果哥不觉得我恶心的话。”沉默半晌，柳会胜微微点了点头。  
真是傻瓜啊，我生气是因为气自己迟迟不敢说出对你的心意，气刚才和你在一起做那些事的人的不是我，是害怕我再晚来一点你就完完全全属于别人了。喜欢你都来不及，怎么会觉得你恶心呢？  
虽然看到柳会胜委屈惹人怜爱的模样气就已经消了大半，但决不能这样好说话，该做的样子还得做，该给的惩罚还得给，这样孩子才会长记性。车勋依然冷着脸话里带刺。  
“亏得我大早上起来给你们做早饭，还特意过来问想吃什么，结果你们俩背着我在这偷情。会胜啊，知道该怎么补偿哥吧？”车勋在床边坐下。  
生气了的猫咪得哄。  
柳会胜掀开被子爬进车勋怀里，途中还不忘回头递给金宰铉一个抱歉的眼神，后者露出安抚的笑容仿佛在说没关系。  
车勋瞪了金宰铉一眼，他俩这个依依不舍的劲儿就让他觉得火大，搞得自己像是什么拆散小情侣的大恶人，明明现在吃亏的是他。金宰铉自觉理亏地表示让步，他哪里会不知道自己这个soulmate一直对他们忙内也有想法，自己一声不吭见缝插针找机会先下手确实有点不太光彩。况且小孩自己都答应做了，他也不差多等这么一会儿。  
车勋向小孩裸着的臀部不轻不重地拍了一巴掌，换得怀里人一声短促的呻吟。  
“这么敏感？你们做到哪一步了？”  
“就差最后一步你就来了，时间掐得真准。”金宰铉没好气地说。  
车勋把两根手指伸进小孩后庭按了按，果不其然已经润滑扩张过了，倒省了他的事。  
车勋三两下脱掉裤子，露出半硬的性器，拉着小孩的小肉手帮自己前后撸动，也许是因为被日思夜想喜欢的人注视抚摸着，胯下小兄弟也十分争气地迅速充血勃起。感受到它在自己手中跳动着变硬变大，最后达到一个傲人的尺寸，柳会胜不知所措。  
“昏尼哥……太…太大了…进不去的…”  
即使车勋心里十分满意这样的称赞，也只能揉一把怀里人的头发，嘴上安慰急得快要哭出来的小孩。  
“相信哥，没事的。”  
“会胜乖，背对我慢慢坐下来。”车老师循循善诱。  
“他第一次你就玩这么花的？”金宰铉看了这姿势忍不住插嘴。  
“因为是第一次，所以更要无条件让我们会胜舒服啊。”车老师理所当然地说。  
“别怕，会很舒服的。”  
车勋又抹了一大把润滑剂，扶着柳会胜的胯部让他慢慢坐在自己的坚挺上，但才进去了一小半就说什么也没有办法再往里面了，僵持不一会儿两人都已经满头大汗。  
“放松点会胜，这样谁都不好受。”  
“不行～哥哥我好难受啊…不要做了……”柳会胜胡乱地叫，带着哭腔拼命撒娇。轻微的疼痛倒是可以忍受，只是后面从未有过的异物入侵的陌生感给他带来无限恐惧，小穴不由自主紧紧地绞着这根粗长的肉棒阻止它进入。  
“现在说不做已经晚了。难受的话找你宰铉哥帮你。”  
“呜……帮帮我，宰铉哥。难受……哥～”  
忙内都向自己撒娇了，金宰铉当然从善如流地吻上柳会胜的唇，帮助他转移注意力放松。  
小孩显然没有什么接吻的经验，只会含着他的唇瓣一个劲地舔。金宰铉毫不费力就撬开他的贝齿，舌头灵活地探入对方口腔，扫过每一个角落攻城略地，贪婪地攫取他香甜的气息，并缠上对方的与之温柔共舞。  
柳会胜被津液传递的浓情蜜意包裹，脑中一片空白，含着春色的双眼蒙上一层水雾，连呼吸都乱了套。金宰铉体贴地适时放开让他匀匀气。  
这哥的吻技真的好，以前一定没少亲过女孩子。  
柳会胜被吻得七荤八素，脸上烫得快要烧起来，脑袋都晕晕乎乎了，心里还不忘酸一把。  
与此同时，感觉到怀里人身体放软了些，车勋向金宰铉使了个眼色，示意他继续。  
金宰铉把两根手指塞进柳会胜口中，模仿性交的动作进进出出，后者眯着眼好像还没从方才的吻中缓过神，柔软的小舌头立刻缠上来乖乖地帮哥哥把手指舔得湿嗒嗒的，牵扯出暧昧的银丝。他接着像一只大狗狗似的啃咬着小孩雪白的喉结，脆弱敏感的地方被拿捏，引得怀里人躲避般后仰，脖颈弯出一个优美的弧度。但侵犯者并不流连于此，战场又逐渐转移到锁骨，再到胸前的两点嫣红。  
张口含住左边的小红点，金宰铉用湿热的口腔包裹，牙齿来回舐咬刮擦，舌头在乳晕上来回画圈，直至它变得像小石子般坚硬挺立在空气中。  
与此同时，右手抚上被冷落的另一个，攥着它向外拉扯又放手弹回，没挑逗两下也同样充血肿胀。  
金宰铉两指夹着把玩揉捏，手上沾着的津液把乳头也弄得湿滑黏腻，多余的透明液体挂在顶端，又顺着乳尖缓缓流下，让人联想到正值哺乳期的女人。性别倒错的视觉冲击令金宰铉情难自禁地咬上小巧可人的乳头用力吸吮，末了分离时还发出“啵”的一声，羞得柳会胜无地自容。  
“不要吸了！又吸不出奶……”  
与其说是拒绝，不如说娇嗔更为合适。虽然嘴上说着不要不要，身体却很诚实，小孩乖乖搂着金宰铉脖子，把胸膛向前挺送，两条又细又直的白腿自动环上金宰铉的腰，似乎在讨好。任谁看了都是一副明明享受到不行却因为要面子而死鸭子嘴硬的傲娇相。  
“哎一古，我们忙内真是可爱。”  
金宰铉感叹一句，又俯下身去照顾另一边高高翘着等待宠幸的另一颗红樱。两个乳头被金宰铉从两个小粉点玩到红肿不堪，如同成熟的果实诱人采撷。  
为什么男人的乳头也能被玩出快感？柳会胜未曾想。胸前两点又痛又痒，又酥又麻，连带着整个人都像通了电一样发软，顿时觉得体内无比空虚。  
眼睁睁看坐在自己腿上的小孩被好亲故的前戏一步步搞得情动难以自持，车勋这才不再忍耐，得以一个挺身彻底进入。  
“呃啊——～”契合瞬间，两人同时发出一声夹杂惊恐和舒服的喟叹。  
狭窄湿热的甬道严丝合缝地紧紧包裹住肉棒，就连菊穴穴口处的褶皱都被撑平，臀瓣也紧巴巴地向两边挤着。定了定神，适应了柳会胜体内的紧致舒爽后，车勋开始缓慢地抽插。  
“嗯啊～好奇怪…不要～不要了嗯哼…快…出去啊哈…哥哥……哈不行…”柳会胜扭着身子挣扎着想要向前爬，又被扣着腰重重按回去。  
“不要？”车勋眉毛一挑，“你下面这张小嘴可是死死得咬着我不让出去呢。”又故意凑近了耳语道，“以前还没发现，原来我们新飞的忙内在床上能够淫荡成这样。”  
柳会胜一个小处男哪里听过这些荤话，被吃过见过的哥哥调戏得脸颊耳朵爆红，只能偏过头不去看他，收敛了叫床声，嘴里哼哼唧唧，暗自忍耐着体内的刺激。  
不愧是上了18小时性教育课的人，目标明确，显然有自己的想法。车勋在柳会胜体内浅浅操弄，并不急于深入，不停地变换角度反倒像是在寻找什么。  
“啊——哥……慢啊…慢点……啊啊…”柔软的肠壁被肉刃从不同角度反复劈开，又因退出后感到空虚而不自觉地夹紧挽留。柳会胜想要求饶，一开口溢出的却全是前所未闻的甜腻呻吟，把他自己都吓了一大跳。淫乱的呻吟混合着清晰的肉体碰撞声被身后人的律动撞得支离破碎。  
“摸一摸，里面在动呢。”  
车勋抓起柳会胜的小手按在他被撑得微微凸起的小腹上，变本加厉地加大动作幅度。每一次顶弄甚至能感觉到自己体内哥哥硕大龟头的形状，这个事实迫使他感到羞耻。不过还没来得及害羞，就被顶到了一个奇怪的地方，柳会胜无法抑制发出一声格外娇媚的呻吟，比两人看过的所有小黄片女明星喘得都要色情。  
“啊，找到了。”  
车勋在柳会胜看不到的背后露出一个晦涩不明的笑容，还没等小孩想清楚究竟是找到了什么以及刚才自己为什么反应如此激烈，车勋就牢牢按住他的手挤压小腹那一处。第一下就让怀中的人儿卸了劲儿化成了一滩春水，第二下柳会胜高高翘着的性器前端开始疯了似的一股一股涌出透明液体。  
前列腺按摩的快感太过强烈，车勋还没弄几下，柳会胜就被突如其来的射精感搞得受不住了。  
“呜…哥哥我想射……”  
“乖，太早了，再忍一下。”车勋握住他想要自我纾解的手。  
“哥哥～昏尼哥…我不行了……啊哈～让我射，求求你……”  
“偷吃的小孩得有惩罚才行啊。”猫咪显然还在记仇，自言自语般说道，“那就光靠后面射出来吧。”  
车勋压着柳会胜体内最能产生男性性快感的那核桃大小的一块硬的凸起，时而来回摩擦，时而又重重碾过。井喷式的性快感把柳会胜的理智侵蚀得不剩分毫，整个人掉进欲望的海洋。阴茎的肿胀得不到纾解，只能顺从最原始的本能无意识在空中挺动腰肢。脑海中一片虚无，连接他与现实世界的只有感官里那一种快乐的折磨。  
如同毒pin般致命又令人上瘾的前列腺快感完全不能和柳会胜以前寥寥几次用手自慰的经历相提并论。从头到脚像通上了微弱电流似的酥酥麻麻，下腹酸胀沉重，大腿痉挛，止不住地乱颤，后面也收缩得极为剧烈。  
“啊～啊哈——哥哥……不行…不要了……”  
车勋看出他即将到达临界点，便加快了动作频率，做最后的冲刺。  
六段高音主唱濒临高潮叫得愈发千回百转，甜腻得简直要溢出蜜来。情迷意乱的小脸涨得通红，爽得脚趾蜷缩，眼角迸出泪花，像被欺负狠了的样子。十几秒后柳会胜就这么哭着一抖一抖地射了自己一身浓精。  
高潮中的后穴猛地绞紧，夹得车勋猝不及防，也一同释放在柳会胜体内。

等柳会胜过了不应期，睁开眼发现金宰铉睁着桃花眼正满怀期待地看着他时，他才想起这个哥哥刚刚全程在一旁一边自慰一边默默观看这场活春宫，整个人都慌了。“不要了…哥哥们，不要做了……”  
“会胜明明先答应我的，怎么能说话不算数呢？”金宰铉开始装可怜，不就是撒娇嘛，我最拿手了。  
猫猫狗狗常被粉丝说成是两人共用一个灵魂的关系，94line这没用的默契在此时尤为突出。只互相交换一个眼神，彼此便心照不宣，唯独将柳会胜蒙在鼓里。  
“会胜啊，我问你一个问题，答得好我们就不做了好不好？”见猎物钻进陷阱后金宰铉抛出致命一击，“我和你勋哥你更喜欢谁？”  
“不能说都喜欢。”车勋补了一句，把最后一条生路给封死。  
这tm是道送命题啊。自己确实是答应金宰铉在先，但车勋吃起醋来可不是开玩笑。陷入两难的柳会胜不知怎地脑子一抽脱口而出，  
“我…我喜欢承协哥。”  
这下两个人的脸都是肉眼可见的黑了。  
柳会胜觉得自己要完。

金宰铉把柳会胜抱到身边，叫他跪趴在床上。后穴中灌满的精液因为体位变化含不住沿着股缝尽数流出，亮晶晶黏乎乎地沾在柳会胜大腿内侧，画面分外淫糜。  
不得不感叹，他们忙内虽然个子不高，但身材是真的不错。腰细腿直皮肤白，但该有的肌肉形状也十分漂亮，不至于纤瘦得感觉像在和女生做爱。这个姿势金宰铉恰能将这具美丽的酮体一览无余。  
后穴已经被车勋操得松软，又混着湿嗒嗒的润滑剂和体液，金宰铉很轻松就直插到底。  
身体再一次完完全全被填满，熟悉的满足感和饱腹感使柳会胜刚刚才褪下的情潮又卷土重来，还大有愈演愈烈之势。  
别看这两人平时想法很像，情事上风格却截然不同。金宰铉喜欢仗着他那傲人尺寸的性器毫无章法地大操大干，活像一只发情的大型犬；车勋则更富有技巧性，完全掌握他的兴奋点，轻易就能将他带向高潮。不过柳会胜怎么也想不通他这两个队内公认力气最小的哥哥为什么到了床上一个个体力都变得这么好，让他一个经常健身的军毕豆都完全无法招架。  
这位哥哥没什么耐心，刚开始几下还尽可能温柔，食髓知味后就开始较粗暴地抽插，活像要将这团奶麻薯捅穿。  
察觉到身下人走神，金宰铉感觉自己的男性尊严受到挑战。为了拉回思绪，金宰铉的大手覆上小孩的玉茎轻轻撸动着。鼓手的手掌因为长年握着鼓棒的缘故磨起了几个茧子，刮擦着柱身，比柳会胜自己抚慰爽了不止一倍。看上去他也很清楚自己的优势，故意不断地用起茧子的关节去摩擦。  
车勋见两人玩得欢，不甘心被冷落，把又一次勃起的坚挺往柳会胜脸上杵。  
“张嘴。”  
好奇心驱使小孩伸出粉嫩的小舌头舔了一下车勋沾着液体的前端，男性器官的腥味使他下意识皱了皱眉头。性爱经历为零的柳会胜哪帮男人做过这种事，只能想当然照着夏天吃冰棍的样子，顺从地舔舔柱身，再嘬两口龟头。  
虽然柳会胜技术不是很好，不，其实是根本没有技术可言，但朝思暮想的小孩正在帮自己口交，还流露出一副不谙情事的表情。车勋受到生理心理双重刺激，下体又胀大了几分，硬得他发痛。等不及柳会胜慢吞吞的动作，他强硬地掰开小孩下巴，将自己的欲望送入口中。  
“整根含住，不许咬。”猫咪居高临下地命令道。  
就如放送中测过的，柳会胜嘴巴是真的很小，只能勉强含下车勋的前端。口腔被塞的鼓鼓囊囊没有余地，牙齿难以避免会磕到几次柱身，搞得他又痛又爽。  
“用嘴唇包住牙齿，再慢慢用舌苔舔它。”车老师再一次亲临现场指导教学。“做得好，就是这样。现在轻轻吸一吸……哈…真棒！”  
不仅得到猫咪口头夸奖，感觉捏着自己脸的手加重力度的一瞬间，柳会胜抬眼瞥见车勋露出舒服迷醉的神情。前所未见性感的脸庞使他顾不上腮帮子酸吞吐地更加卖力，甚至无师自通地连底下两个球都一齐照顾到。来不及吞咽的唾液就这样顺着下巴滴滴答答地流在床单上，洇出一大滩水渍，为房间更增几分淫乱的气息。  
如此情形下金宰铉也加入了这场争抢注意力的游戏。  
身后发出响亮的“啪——”的一声和臀上传来的微痛触感成功转移了小孩的注意力，让他无暇顾及车勋这边。一个巴掌拍上去，白花花的臀肉上就留下一个红色的大手印。接二连三的掌掴使丰满圆润的小屁股在非常的刺激下一耸一耸。异样的快感在火辣辣的痛感中悄然占据上风，像催情剂一般，柳会胜的性器变得更加兴奋充血，悬在半空一抖一抖地吐着液体。  
“这边…这边也要……”身体被情潮完全掌控，柳会胜也顾不上想他现在的样子在两位哥哥看来到底有多淫荡，只会毫无顾忌、不知羞耻地吐露内心的真实想法。  
“看来会胜很喜欢啊。”金宰铉的无意之举仿佛发现了新大陆。  
“嗯…喜欢…哥哥操我……快点…”小孩扭着被扇得通红，布满巴掌印的小屁股欲求不满哼哼唧唧地求操，活像像一只发情期到了的小母猫。  
软乎乎的奶麻薯都这么直白地恳求，当哥哥的怎有不答应的道理？金宰铉变本加厉更为疯狂地干他。有节奏的肉体碰撞声、不时传来的响亮的拍打声以及私密处淫糜的水声混合在一起，充斥了这个不大的房间。  
柳会胜被干得没有一点力气，腿软得几乎是趴在床上，只依靠金宰铉托着他的胯部继续运动。  
“啪——啊哈…嗯……啪——哥哥…哥…啪——啪——啪——”金宰铉一下一下重重拍在小孩屁股上，频率越来越快，力度越来越大，柳会胜也越来越兴奋。  
“不行…要射了……啊！啊啊——”  
随着一声高亢的叫喊，柳会胜完成了今天的第二次射精，少量稀薄的乳白色精液滴滴答答地洒在床单上。但射精之后金宰铉还不肯放过柳会胜，又不断摩擦他的龟头，刚刚高潮过的身体本来就格外敏感，被他这么一弄，感官像被顿时放大几十倍，柳会胜很快又迎来二次高潮，像是失禁一般喷出的大把大把的透明液体，这回完全淋湿了身下床单。金宰铉也趁着这波潮吹大力操干十几下在柳会胜体内尽数释放。  
喂饱了一只饿狼还有一只，只是这回柳会胜精神再怎么性奋下体也硬不起来了。  
“我们会胜爽完了得好好服侍哥哥呀。”金宰铉帮柳会胜翻过身。  
憋了半天的车勋迫不及待地将性器重新插进小嘴里，只是这次不再满足于简单的舔弄，而是将十指插入小孩发丝，按着他脑袋挺腰做深喉。柳会胜被操得眼角通红，像一只泫然欲泣的兔子。  
“会胜啊，今天…舒服吗？”车勋后仰着颈眯着眼流露出猫咪上瘾的神情，一边抽插一边问。  
“满足吗？”  
满足。而且绝不只是肉体上的满足，柳会胜想。他本来就是颜控，队里两个长得最好看的哥哥同时在干自己，而且轮流干了两次；平常在舞台上、在粉丝面前弹奏乐器发出美妙音乐的手指今天不知道上上下下玩弄了自己身体多少回。光是这些认知就足以让他脑内精神高潮，更何况这两张绝美的脸因为自己满含春色变得比平常更加性感，而这副模样只有他柳会胜看过，因此就算自己是这场性爱中的承受方他也无比餍足。  
口里被巨物填满无法说话，他只能点点头，用渴望的湿漉漉的眼神传达心意。  
不知道是因为十分满意柳会胜的答案还是这幅表情戳中了车勋的兴奋点，他突然加快速度，疯了一般的按着柳会胜的后脑勺抽插，每一次都顶到脆弱的咽喉。  
车勋本不想过早地脱离这天堂般的地方，仿佛现在多流连一秒，以后独自一人时就能擅自拥有多一分的回忆。但最终实在忍不住了，急忙在最后关头撤出，手忙脚乱地捂住小孩眼睛，来不及远离的乳白黏稠液体射了柳会胜满脸。  
暂且不说是无心失误，这毕竟是带有侮辱和强制屈服意味的不礼貌行为。车勋慌忙扯过床头的纸巾，一边仔细擦拭柳会胜的脸蛋一边不停地道歉。  
“对不起会胜，哥没有事先征求你的意见就射在你脸上。是哥错了，原谅我…”  
“没关系，下次记得不要这样就好了…”柳会胜被两个哥哥折腾得又爽又累，眼睛都睁不开，匆匆打断车勋絮絮叨叨的自责。多次高潮后的身体处于极度放松状态，整个人又迷迷糊糊睡了过去。  
房间里突然一片寂静。  
约摸十秒后，  
“宰铉呐，你听到了吗？”  
“内。”  
“他刚刚说的是，下次。”  
“majia(没错)。”

——

李承协结束一天的工作从作曲室回到宿舍已经晚上十点多了，饥肠辘辘的他直奔厨房搜寻食物。搜寻无果后向宿舍内扯着嗓子喊道：“呀！车勋呐！我不是说了晚上记得给我留饭吗？”  
“啊——不好意思我忘了，哥自己点外卖吧。还有哥请小点声，有成员在休息。”车勋冷冷地道歉，脸上却看不出一丝歉意，说完转身上了二楼。只留下阿伯几一个人在客厅满头问号。  
“谁能告诉我我今天什么时候又招惹到他了？”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看！  
> 自割腿肉一点都不香，我也想吃别人写的小甜饼T^T，请太太们赐产粮  
> 卑微请求各位如果喜欢的话在老福特页面留下一点来过的痕迹吧，红心蓝手评论均可啊我不挑的  
> !(◍ ´꒳` ◍)!


End file.
